Seven Years Bad Luck
by xxThe Foolxx
Summary: "Une chose que j'avais de différent avec mon frère, c'était que lui, il suivait les règles imposées par Mère sans plus de question, moi, j'aimais pas trop les règles… C'était fait pour être brisé les règles, non ?" Sirius Black, 11 ans.


**Titre : Seven Years Bad Luck (titre du long métrage de Max Linder, 1921)**

**Auteur : The Fool**

**Résumé : "Une chose que j'avais de différent avec mon frère, c'était que lui, il suivait les règles imposées par Mère sans plus de question, moi, j'aimais pas trop les règles… C'était fait pour être brisé les règles, non ?" Sirius Black, 11 ans.**

**Note : Je me lance à tâtons dans une nouvelle fic, le principe : 7 chapitres sur 7 années d'études de Sirius Black, avec possibilité d'une prolongation sur l'Après Poudlard.**

**Voici le début du chapitre 1, j'aimerais avoir vos avis avant de continuer !**

**(PS : don't worry aux lecteurs de _Demain, c'est loin_, je n'abandonne pas cette fic =D)**

* * *

_Début chapitre 1_ : _« Il y a des parents qui veulent, à tout prix, maintenir le prestige de l'autorité et qui ne réussissent qu'à installer, dans leur foyer, le spectre hideux de la tyrannie. Ils font, de leurs enfants, des esclaves ou de sauvages petits rebelles.»_ (Tristan Bernard)

Des bruits sourds à ma porte venaient de me tirer de mon sommeil, je grognai un peu en me recouvrant de ma couette.

-Sirius ! Réveille-toi ! Cria la voix de mon frère de l'autre côté de ma porte.

-Va te faire voir chez les Poufsouffles Regy ! Je grognai encore une fois.

Mais Regulus Black n'était pas le genre à lâcher l'affaire comme ça… Ma porte s'ouvrit déjà et je le senti se jeter sur mon lit.

-Sirius ! Debout ! On va au Chemin de Travers dans une heure ! Me hurla-t-il dans les oreilles, avachi sur moi.

-Oui je sais ! Hurlai-je à mon tour, grognon en le poussant hors de mon lit.

Regulus me regarda à présent, à côté de mon lit, trépignant d'impatience.

C'était vrai, il était rare que Mère nous amène au Chemin de Travers, mais aujourd'hui, c'était un jour particulier…

-Comment tu peux rester dans ton lit alors que tu vas avoir ta baguette aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Régulus.

Oui, c'était aujourd'hui que je deviens vraiment un sorcier. J'avais 11 ans depuis 3 mois et en septembre j'irai à Poudlard pour sept ans…

A cette pensée, je me redressai, le cœur battant d'excitation. Enfin débarrassé de Mère et de cette maison !

-Je me lève, je me lève Régy… Marmonnai-je maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

Mon frère, lui, devra encore attendre un an. Je savais qu'il était jaloux mais aussi triste de rester seul un an. On n'avait jamais été séparé avant tout les deux… Moi aussi j'étais triste à cette idée, on avait espéré y aller ensemble. On avait que dix mois de différence, parfois, Poudlard accepte des élèves du début d'année, comme Régulus qui était né en janvier.

Tant pis, un an, c'était court au final et puis, je le verrai pendant les vacances. En plus, lui, Mère ne le détestait pas.

-Bon, je t'attends dans la cuisine ! Mère n'est pas contente que tu sois en retard comme ça ! Le déjeuné était prévu pour 8h et pas 9h…

Je me levai du lit en baillant.

-Bah, me reste bien une heure avant le départ, non ?

Régulus haussa les épaules.

-Elle avait dit 8h. Dit-il en grimaçant.

Une chose que j'avais de différent avec mon frère, c'était que lui, il suivait les règles imposées par Mère sans plus de question, moi, j'aimais pas trop les règles… C'était fait pour être brisé les règles, non ?

Alors que Regulus refermait la porte de ma chambre derrière lui, je me précipitai dans mon armoire pour m'habiller en vitesse. Autant ne pas énerver plus Mère qu'elle ne devait l'être…

OOOOO

J'avais du mal à respirer dans mes vêtements de « gentil garçon de bonne famille », et je ne sentais pas libre de mes mouvements.

Les regards noires de Mère devant moi me prévenaient silencieusement de ne faire aucuns écarts, fallait pas que je lui fasse honte devant les autres Sorciers…

Mon frère, lui, avait l'air tout à fait à son aise, à quelques centimètres de Mère, le regard ébahit sur les devantures des boutiques sorcières.

Moi, je grinçai des dents à chaque fois qu'un sorcier s'arrêtait devant ma mère avec un « Mrs Black ! Comment allez-vous mon amie ? » nous ralentissant de plusieurs minutes de chez Olivender.

Vous devriez les voir ! Tous ces sorciers de bonne famille faire des ronds de jambe face à Mère, tout maladroit, j'en ai ricanais quand l'un d'entre eux avait trébuché en arrivant vers elle, mais Mère m'avait donné un violent coup de coude dans l'épaule pour me faire taire.

Je la détestais…

OOOOO

Je serrai ma baguette entre mes mains, Mère m'avait interdit de m'en servir, mais ça me démangeait ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir une baguette si on ne l'utilise pas ?

Regulus était jaloux, je lui avais prêté la baguette un peu quand on était revenu du Chemin de Travers. Je savais que lui aussi il lui tardait de l'avoir.

Encore un an, petit frère…

Pour le réconforter, je fis apparaître des papillons magiques autour de lui grâce à un sortilège facile que j'avais lu dans un grimoire à la bibliothèque familiale.

-SIRIUS BLACK ! JE TE L'AVAIS INTERDIT ! Hurla ma mère, non loin.

Elle s'approcha à grand pas et me donna une claque retentissante qui me dit tourner la tête.

Les larmes aux yeux je la vis m'arracher ma baguette.

-TU NE L'AURAS QU'EN PARTANT À POUDLARD !

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas aggraver mon cas avec toutes les insultes qui menaçaient de me sortir de la bouche et montai dans ma chambre, privé de repas.

OOOO

Chez les Black, il avait beaucoup de traditions : tête d'elfe de maison mort empaillé (beurk), voyage d'été dans une maison secondaire en France, ne pas parler pendant un repas, ne jamais dire que les moldus sont intelligents, ne pas parler à un Sang de Bourbe, connaître l'histoire entière de la famille Black sur le bout des doigts… Mais celle que je détestais le plus, c'était bien le repas de famille le 25 août chaque année…

Pourquoi le 25 août ? Je ne m'en souvenais jamais, une histoire sordide à propos d'un ancêtre X qui avait fait fructifier la richesse des Black par une action remarquable ou un truc de ce goût là.

En son honneur, tous les Black se réunissent au Grimmauld Place les 25 août, date d'anniversaire de ce vieux ancêtre rabougrit mort il y'a des décennies…

Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'était que je détestais ma famille et leurs idées étriquées. J'avais beau avoir 11 ans et je n'étais pas d'accord…

Les seules personnes de cette famille que j'étais content de voir à cette occasion, c'était Alphard Black, le jeune frère de ma mère, toujours blagueur, souriant et pas aussi vindicatif à propos de la supériorité des Sang-Purs… Et ma cousine, Andromeda, elle, je l'adorais, j'étais très déçu qu'elle eu quitté Poudlard l'année dernière… A la place, j'allais me coller cette garce de Narcissa qui passait en 6ème année !

Leur grande sœur Bellatrix était quelqu'un que je détestais sûrement le plus après ma mère, elle me faisait peur et m'emmerdais depuis notre enfance… Elle était à fond dans l'idée d'asservir les moldus comme des elfes de maison et prétendait avoir trouvé le meilleur sorcier pour cela, un certain malade appelé Valmort où un truc approchant.

Ce jour-là, Mère m'avait renvoyé quatre fois dans ma chambre pour me coiffer, jamais satisfaite. C'était quand les premiers Black arrivèrent qu'elle me ficha la paix.

Mes grands-parents maternelles, Arcturus et Melania Black se présentèrent à la porte, hautins et majestueux. Puis, mes grands parents maternels suivirent, Pollux et Irma Black, un peu plus jeune mais tout aussi arrogants et insupportables.

Ils me dévisagèrent tout les quatre, septiques. Ils savent que je n'étais pas le fils Black rêvé, ma mère s'en plaignait assez comme ça par Cheminette. J'avais passé plusieurs vacances depuis ma naissance chez eux pour « apprendre la discipline » comme Mère le disait. Mon père, Orion, toujours aussi effacé, se contentait d'approuver et se replongeait dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Tu rentres enfin à Poudlard… Déclara simplement Arcturus. J'espère que tu feras honneur aux Serpentards et aux Black…

-Oui, grand-père. Répondis-je dégoûté à l'idée d'aller dans cette maison essentiellement envahie de Sang-Purs et de conneries ancestrales.

Alphard Black, mon oncle préféré, coupa cette discussion en surgissant dans la cuisine.

-Mon neveu préféré ! S'exclama-t-il, tout sourire les cheveux tout le temps ébouriffés et me serra contre lui.

-Salut Tonton ! Répondis-je, plus qu'heureux de le voir.

-Fils, je t'en prie… Marmonna Pollus, mon grand-père et son père, outré par la familiarité qu'Alphard avait avec moi.

-Oh, ça va Père ! Dit-il en me regardant. Mais regardez moi ça ! Sirius, tu es très beau garçon, je suis sûr que tu feras tourner des têtes à Poudlard toi !

Il me dit un clin d'œil entendu et je rigolai. Il se tourna vers Regulus, un peu plus loin et lui tapota l'épaule, bienveillant.

-Bonjour Regulus ! Pauvre de toi, tu vas devoir supporter ma sœur seul pendant un an…

-Alphard ! Tais-toi par Salazar ! Cria ma mère, outrée.

Alphard détestait sa sœur, il la trouvait cruelle et trop stricte avec nous, il s'apprêtait à lui répondre sèchement quand Cygnus et Druella Black firent leur apparition suivit de mes trois cousines.

Narcissa, du haut de ses 16 ans regardait sa famille avec un sourire en coin, le menton haut. Bellatrix, à ses côtés, à 20 ans, avait les yeux d'une folle et dégagée une aura malsaine, j'en frissonnais déjà. Andromeda, se tenait un peu à l'écart, la mine sombre visiblement aussi ravie que moi de ce charmant repas de famille.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil discret. Comme d'habitude, on se parlerait à la fin du repas ou discrètement à table et on se moquera en chuchotant des conversations et des membres de nos familles.

OOOO

Le déjeuné aurait pu être horrible, mais je m'étais arrangé pour être en bout de table, le plus loin possible de mes grands-parents et de mes parents. J'étais à côté d'Andromeda et en face de moi, il y'avait mon oncle Alphard et Régulus.

-Alors, Cygnus, Père m'a parlait de vos projets pour vos filles… Dit Mère, en buvant un gorgé de vin, installait en bout de table, à mon extrême opposé.

Andy grogna à côté de moi.

-J'emmerde Père et ses projets de mariage… Me chuchota-t-elle sans que personne sauf moi ne l'entende.

J'éclatais de rire et Père me fit de gros yeux.

Cygnus me regarda un instant en claquant sa langue.

-Effectivement, Lucius Malfoy et ma Narcissa sont enfin promis l'un à l'autre.

-Fabuleux Narcissa, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme mari, Lucius est un parti parfait, riche et un Sang-Pur plus que respectable…

Ma blonde de cousine eut un sourire satisfait en passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés.

Andy grimaça.

-Que bien lui fasse à ma gourde de sœur… Grommela-t-elle.

Je ricanai encore une fois en croisant le regard de ma cousine.

-Sirius ! Hurla Mère du bout de la table.

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose, ma fille. Déclara mon grand-père en me regardant froidement.

Mère me fusilla du regard et retourna son attention vers son frère.

-Et pour Bellatrix ?

Ma plus grande des cousines jouait avec sa baguette distraitement et se pinça les lèvres.

-On m'a promis Rodolphus Lestrange, ma tante. Déclara-t-elle souriante.

-Oh, c'est merveilleux, mais il est encore jeune non ?

-Oui, le fils Lestrange n'a que 11 ans, il rentre à Poudlard mais les Lestranges et nous-même avons déjà réglé les détails, ils se marieront à la fin des études de Rodolphus. Expliqua mon oncle.

Beurk… Pauvre Rodolphus, à peine mon âge et déjà promis. Pourvu que ça ne donna pas des idées à Mère. Je risquai un regard vers elle et la vit, les yeux penseurs, sûrement en train de penser aux filles de bonne famille disponibles…

-Et à propos d'Andromeda ?

La question fut accueillie avec un lourd silence et je sentis ma cousine se crisper à mes côtés.

-Et bien, c'est plus délicat pour notre Andromeda. Nous avons eu de nombreuses propositions mais aucune n'est satisfaisante à notre goût. Nous envisageons de proposer à la famille Potter.

-Mais les Potter ne sont pas vraiment traditionnel de ce point de vue là ! S'exclama Arcturus Black, mon autre grand père.

-Oui, c'est exacte. Mais les Potter sont de très bonne famille, avec une ascendance sorcière exceptionnelle, j'espère qu'ils envisageront la question à deux fois avant de refuser. Notre Andromeda est intelligente, belle et charmante, ce James Potter sera sûrement sous le charme quand il sera en âge de l'être il a seulement 11 ans pour l'instant.

Merlin… horrible !

-Ah, je pensais le débaucher à cet âge là, moi, j'ai quelques tendances pédophile, vous savez ? S'exclama Andromeda, froidement furieuse de l'éventualité d'être la somme d'un mariage arrangé avec un jeune sorcier alors que j'explosais plus franchement de rire à la phrase de ma cousine, pince sans rire, humour que j'adorais.

-Andromeda, on en a déjà parlé ! Et ne parle pas sur ce ton à ton père ! S'exclama Druella Black en agitant son doigt vers elle.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Cria-t-elle en reposant bruyamment sa fourchette.

-Sirus Orion Black ! Arrête de rire comme un vulgaire moldu ! Hurla Mère en se redressant.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Imitai-je en jetant ma fourchette par terre.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais voir ma mère devenir rouge et mon père stoïque face à ce genre de réaction qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir.

Andromeda me regarda en rigolant et me prit la main discrètement sous la table l'air de dire : a deux, on se soutient, cousin.

Ce qui suivit fut un concert d'engueulade de la part de nos parents respectif. « Vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous faites honte aux Black ! »

Alphard essaya de nous défendre mais ses parents s'en mêlèrent et le fils cria également sur eux.

-Andromeda ! Sirius ! Sortez de table immédiatement ! Cria la voix sévère et glaciale de Pollux Black, notre grand père.

Le silence revint à la table. Andromeda se redressa dignement en me tenant toujours la main.

-Vous me dégoûtez tous… Grinça-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Je la suivis, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres bien content d'avoir casser l'ambiance de ce repas de merde.

Avant de fermer la porte, je croisai le regard de Mère dont les yeux me promettaient une correction exemplaire.

Oups…

OOOO

Enfin… Poudlard ! Le 1er septembre avait été long à arriver. Depuis le 25 août, Mère m'avait sévèrement puni, je n'avais pas droit de sortir de ma chambre et Régulus n'avait pas le droit de me parler.

Bien entendu, je me débrouillai pour venir dans la chambre de mon frère quand tout le monde était au lit pour jouer avec lui.

Les sorciers et leurs enfants s'agitaient sur le quai, face au Poudlard Express, rouge et déjà fumant.

Je regardai ce beau monde en serrant ma baguette dans ma main et ma valise de l'autre, entre excitation et peur.

Ma mère me regardait du coin de l'œil en me sommant de me tenir tranquille. Regulus, lui, à côté de moi, regardait le Poudlard et les étudiants avec envie et déception.

Je me penchai discrètement vers lui.

-Régy, dans un an mon frère… Murmurai-je en croisant son regard triste.

-Tu vas me manquer… Avoua-t-il en chuchotant.

Je décidai de lâcher ma valise et de lui prendre la main.

-Toi aussi…

OOOOO

Quand je pénétrai dans un compartiment au hasard, je vis qu'il était déjà occupé par un élève, aussi jeune que moi et sans ses couleurs de maison. Lui aussi était en première année. Il était brun aux cheveux encore plus décoiffés que Alphard, des lunettes rondes sur ses yeux marrons et discutait à la fenêtre avec ses parents. La mère, en habit d'Auror, pleurait à chaude larme en suppliant son fils de lui écrire.

Le garçon, gêné, lui promettait que oui en regardant son père, qui lui faisait une grimace.

Mère et Régulus étaient déjà partis.

Quand je refermai la porte, le garçon se retourna.

-Salut, je peux m'installer ici ? Demandai-je, embarrassé.

-Regarde chéri ! Notre fils a déjà un ami ! Dit sa mère en se mouchant bruyamment et en me souriant.

-Maman ! rétorqua le fils en rougissant.

Il me regarda de nouveau, gêné.

-Ouais, va-y, installe toi. Je m'appelle James Potter.

Le James Potter qui serait peut être le mari de ma cousine ?

-Sirius Black. Me présentai-je en rangeant ma valise dans les filets en haut des sièges.

-Ah… Répondit James sûrement au courant de la réputation de ma famille.

Mon oncle avait-il déjà fait la proposition aux Potter ?

-Ouais, je sais, ma famille est glauque… Avouai-je en ayant un grand sourire, blagueur.

-T'as vu la mienne sérieux ? Blagua à son tour James en désignant ses parents derrière la fenêtre.

-Jamesy ! S'exclama sa mère, un peu furieuse alors que le père riait de son côté.

Le Poudlard Express siffla, annonçant le départ imminent de la locomotive.

Je m'asseyais en face de lui et le regarda répondre aux au revoir de ses parents qui agitaient leurs mains en sa direction.

Moi, j'avais personne à faire signe, alors je regardai les sorciers s'agitaient sur le quai en criant au revoir à leurs progénitures.

-Au revoir mon chéri ! Cria la mère en pleurant. Amuse-toi bien avec ton copain Sirius !

-A Noël maman ! S'exclama-t-il alors que le Poudlard commençait à avancer.

-Ne fait pas de bêtises et écoute tes professeurs ! Recommanda le père.

-Oui papa !

-Bonne rentrée les garçons ! Cria la mère en avançant avec le Poudlard Express pour être à notre niveau.

La mère de James me fit de grands signes à moi aussi. Je lui répondis timidement, gêné par cette démonstration affective.

-Au revoir madame Potter ! Dis-je en lui souriant, ému qu'on assiste à mon départ pour ma première année de Poudlard.

La mère de James sortit un appareille photo de son sac et le brandit vers nous.

-Maman ! Non ! Cria James en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Faites moi un sourire les enfants ! Il faut bien que vous ayez un souvenir de ce départ !

Le flash m'éblouit un peu et je rigolai à l'excentricité de cette belle femme sorcière.

Le train démarra vraiment laissant derrière lui les parents sur le quai.

James soupira de soulagement.

-Désolé, ma mère est un peu folle…

-Elle a l'air plutôt gentille, ta mère.

James grimaça.

-Pas quand je fais une connerie. Regarde Sirius ! J'ai acheté avant de venir des bonbons longue langue ! Je me disais qu'on aurait pu en distribuer dans le train… Pour rigoler un peu, non ?

James me souriait, blagueur, pressé de voir les langues des pauvres victimes s'allonger devant ses yeux… Je lui répondis avec le même sourire.

-Ca marche, j'ai un plan, écoute…

OOOOO

Dans mon dortoir, on était que quatre. James, mon nouvel ami et aussi mon premier, un certain Rémus Lupin qui avait de lourde cernes sous les yeux, semblait victime d'une timidité maladive et Peter Pettigrow, un garçon un peu enrobé qui riait bêtement à nos blagues et qui était un peu maladroit. Il avait l'air gentil quand même.

Je m'installai d'office sur le lit près de la fenêtre, James dans le lit d'en face. Le Rémus à côté de moi.

Je soupirai et regardai la décoration rouge et or…

Oui, j'avais été réparti à Gryffondor et j'adorai cette idée ! L'assemblé avait été surprise à cette annonce, ma cousin Narcissa avait eu l'air dégoûté et ne m'avait pas regardé de la soirée en recoulant avec Lucius Malfoy, cet espère de grand blond qui lui était promise.

Quand James m'avait rejoint sur les bancs de Gryffondor, j'avais été super content et on s'était promis d'essayer les sucettes qui rendaient vert le lendemain.

Ma mère allait me passer un savon. J'étais le premier Black à être répartit à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard…

OOOOO

Mère m'envoya au moins dix beuglantes avant Noël, et je récoltais le double de retenue avec James, mon meilleur ami.

Rémus Lupin s'était un peu décoincé et restait avec nous, il ne nous suivait jamais dans nos blagues alors que Peter oui.

James et moi enquêtèrent sur le pourquoi du comment Rémus disparaissait au moins une fois par mois. Il ne voulait rien nous dire et nous, on trouvait rien.

James était devenu gaga d'une certaine Lily Evans, une née-moldu qui était infecte avec lui et refusait ses « avances ». Elle semblait nous détester tout les deux parce qu'on faisait perdre beaucoup de point à Gryffondor.

Narcissa m'ignorait. Et moi je détestais Severus Rogue, un serpentard de notre année qui avait les cheveux huileux et un long nez crochu. James et moi, on aimait beaucoup lui faire des blagues et lui prenait toujours la mouche puis allait nous dénoncer.

Régulus m'écrivait de temps à autre, il me demandait de lui raconter comment était Poudlard et me décrivait les colères que Mère poussait quand elle était au courant de mes escapades nocturnes.

D'ailleurs, avec James, on a commencé à noter les raccourcis magiques qu'on a découverts.

OOOOO

Le Noël à Grimmauld Place, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, surtout que James m'avait proposé de venir chez lui.

Mère m'accueilli sur le quai de Londres avec fureur et me gueula dessus. « Gryffondor ? Mais quelle honte ! Amis avec ce James Potter alors qu'ils ont refusé les fiançailles avec Andromeda ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Et pourquoi tu as autant de retenues ? ! »

Je ne répondis rien, et fut encore plus déprimé de passer Noël en famille. Régulus était content de me voir, moi aussi même si j'aurais préféré être avec James.

OOOOO

Le matin de Noël, le seul cadeau qui se trouvait sous le sapin à mon nom, c'était un cadeau de James. Mes parents avaient décidé que je n'aurais pas de cadeaux à cause de mon statu de Gryffondor et de mes retenues. J'avouais, j'en ai pleuré de déception et j'ai regardé Regulus ouvrit les siens, heureux.

A moi d'être jaloux.

Une fois remonté dans ma chambre, Régulus me glissa discrètement le cadeau qu'il avait pour moi : un petit chaton noir que je nommais Blacky et je remerciai longuement Régulus.

James m'avait offert plein de bonbons aux effets diverses et variés, il me tardait déjà de les goûter.

OOOO

**Fin du début du chapitre 1**

_**Alors, ça vaut le coup de continuer ce chapitre et cette fic ?**_

_**Vous aimez bien ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! (Critique, compliment, lâchez vous ^^)**_

_**The Fool.**_


End file.
